


Destiel finally happening

by shwsf10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shwsf10/pseuds/shwsf10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally admit how they feel about each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel finally happening

LEBANON, KANSAS  
Present day

He was running, running as fast as he could, for what seemed like ages. He was on a road that led to nowhere, darkness all aorund him. But no matter how far he ran, he could still hear hell-hounds growling behind him...  
Dean jumped up in his bed, covered in sweat. It was just a bad dream. That's all behind him now. An angel in a trenh coat helped him leave it behind him. An angel he now had unexplainable feelings for. He cared about him more and more every day.  
Dean got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. He hoped he wouldn't meet Cas on his way, but there he was, making breakfast. Dean had forgotten it was his turn to cook breakfast today. He gathered all his strenght and went in.  
\- "Morning." - he said.  
\- "Good morning, Dean. Would you like some coffee?" - Cas asked while flipping a pancake.  
\- "That would be great, thanks."  
\- "Here you go. Now go and sit at the table. Breakfast will be in 10 minutes."  
Dean did as he was told and sat down. Sam was already there, his cup half empty.  
\- "He chased you away too?" - Sam asked, looking hungry.  
\- "Yeah. What's up with him today? He looks so eager to... I don't know... Please us."  
\- "Yeah. Freaky."  
They shut up because Cas walked in holding two plates in each hand.  
\- "Need some help with that?" -Dean asked.  
\- "No, no. I can manage it. You just sit back and enjoy your pancakes. I hope you like it." - Cas said shyly looking at Dean and giving him a small smile.  
When they finished their breakfast, Cas went to clean up while Sam and Dean went to do more research on how to stop Metatron.  
In the evening, when Sam went to bed, Dean and Cas stayed up a little more to finish up their research.  
\- "Hey, Dean?" - Cas started, hesitating.  
\- "Yeah?"  
\- "This morning, at breakfast... I wanted to say something to you, but I didn't want Sam to hear it."  
\- "Okay, shoot."  
\- "Dean, I... I..."  
\- "Cas, you know you can tell me everything. Just spit it out."  
\- "Okay. Dean, IthinkIminlovewithyou."  
\- "What? Slow down."  
\- "Dean, I. Think. I'm."  
\- "Not that slow. Normal talking."  
\- "Dean, this is hard for me to say. Just let me finish, please." - he made a small pause to make his point. - "Dean, I think I'm in love with you."  
Dean just stared at him like he just said Sam banged Abaddon.  
\- "Dean, say something, please."  
\- "Cas, I... I don't know what to say..."  
Cas looked at him sadly.  
\- "Look, Cas, I... I wanted to say something to you too." - Dean paused, not knowing how to go on.  
\- "Just spit it out." - Cas repeated what Dean had told him a few minutes ago. Dean looked at him and smiled. He knew this was very important to both of them so he decided not to be a bitch for just a few moments.  
\- "Cas... I wanted to say that I have very strong feelings for you. I care about you more and more every day. And I... I think I'm in love with you, too."  
They looked at each other for a long moment, fire dancing in the fire-place. Then they smiled, and Dean leaned toward Cas. He gave him a short, sweet kiss. And even in that short kiss he could feel that the angel's lips were amazingly soft. When he backed away, he grebbed Cas's hand and they went to his room.  
\- "Dean, what...?"  
\- "Shhh. Just be quiet and enjoy."  
Dean pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him, this time a strong, endless kiss. At first, Cas watched him not knowing what to do, but then he remembered the pizza-man and started kissing Dean back. Their toungs met half way and circled around each other's mouth. Their hands found their way into each other's shirts. Dean ripped Cas's shirt and started kissing his neck. Cas threw his head back and investigated Dean's chest. Dean took off his shirt and tried to unzipp Cas's pants while Cas was kissing him. When they were finally naked, Dean started kissing Cas's chest and worked his way down. He reached Cas's crotch and looked up. They smiled at each other and Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair. Cas grabbed Dean and pushed him on the bed. He then climbed on the bed and started kissing every inch of Dean's body. Dean groaned when Cas reached his crotch. Dean sat up and kissed Cas. It was again an endless kiss. Dean kept kissing his as he adjusted himself. Cas groaned when Dean was finally in him. They continued kissing and investigating each other's bodies with their hands. Every now and then one of them let out a loud groan. They screamed at the same time as they came together. They were still kissing when it was all over. They laid down, wrapped around each other.  
\- "Dean, I love you." - Cas said panting.  
\- "I love you, too." - Dean answered and kissed him again. Cas laid Dean's head on his shoulder and covered them with a blanket. Then he heard Dean chuckling.  
\- "What's so funny?"  
\- "I can't wait to see Sam's face in the morning. I wonder what he's thinking right now."  
\- "Yes, me too."  
They laughed for a while longer and then they fell asleep, still wrapped around each other.


End file.
